Sealed Voices
by YearningAnarchy
Summary: The Creatures: Dan, Sp00n, Ze, Seamus, Kootra, Sly, Nova, Gassy, TomAnex and Immortal are looking for any life in an island that they all went to have a vacation at. It was all fun and games until the third day, a terrible virus had broke through. After fighting all the zombies that came their way, they stumble upon an abandoned building that had survivors. Full Summary inside!
1. Prologue: Just A Nightmare

Full Summary: The Creatures: Dan, Sp00n, Ze, Seamus, Kootra, Sly, Nova, Gassy, TomAnex and Immortal are looking for any life in an island that they all went to have a vacation at. It was all fun and games until the third day, a terrible virus had broke through. After fighting all the zombies that came their way, they stumble upon an abandoned building that had survivors. There they meet a 19 year old girl who absolutely hates everyone and everything that comes near her, or so it seems. Will they be able to save the survivors, get themselves out of this mess and even bother to keep being friends after all the fighting thats going on?

A/N: This is on Quotev if you didn't know. And yes I know that Gassy, TomAnex and ImmortalHD aren't creatures but I still added them in cause the more the merrier. And yes... I am TCRaion. ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the creatures nor the games Dead Island and Dead Island Riptide. I only own the plot and the OC in this one. Oh and I also own Nova~ *has a gun pointed at*... Uh... NU JAMES IS MINE-ACK! Okay okay! ... I don't own Nova... *pouts*

PROLOGUE: JUST A NIGHTMARE

? POV

I ran. Ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to kill _them. _They were my family. They were the ones who raised me as I am now. How... Am I suppose to kill the ones that I love the most... HOW?! I ran down an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster hoping that the zombies wouldn't see me. After a few seconds, I had heard the moans of the zombies staggering past the alleyway. I waited another minute to see if there was any more zombies just waiting around as the night shadows danced about. After that minute, I stood up silently with a large glass shard I had found next to the dumpster. I looked around while watching sure I stepped. Just stepping on a branch can set those mutter fickers off. I slowly stepped out of the alleyway but peeping my head out first to see. Seeing that the coast was clear, I silently sighed and completely stepped out. I turned around, opposite of where the zombies staggered to, only to fall on my butt. I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing my tears back into my eyes as I felt the glass shard stab itself into my hand. I gasped loudly when I felt a body push itself onto me; it's bloody teeth plunging itself into my neck as I gave a blood piercing cry.

*gasp!* I woke up with a start as my hand quickly went to my neck only to let go when it felt my unharmed neck. I sighed, trying to calm my fast beating and scared heart. I looked around, seeing the dirty room I had slept in as a bead of sweat fell onto my cheek. I looked back at my hands as it gripped the blanket for dear life. Sighing, I closed my eyes trying to forget the nightmare just a minute ago, only to open my eyes once again when I felt I was falling into the arms of sleep. Fearing to continue the nightmare, I looked over at a cracked window that was just a couple of feet away with tired eyes. I stood up, grabbed my blanket, draped it over my shoulders and walked over to the window. I sat on the sill and looked over the infested land that once used to be lively but now a cluttered mess, filled with the staggering bodies of the undead. I looked at it a bit longer as a bright yellow and orange hue began to shine over the land, hinting that the dreaded night was coming to a close and morning was approaching.

To Be Continued!

A/N: Prologue it is. I hope you get the gist of it and hopefully the whole series will be spiffy as I want it to be. And if you've seen the Quotev version, this version is more stable and more detailed than the Quotev version so... yeah... The first chapter will be up in a couple of days! See you soon! R&R please?

Mutter Ficker: Mother Fucker in German

A/N: Ne~~ James~ say goodbye to the nice readers?

Nova: BYYYEEEEEE! Now wheres the cookies you promised me?


	2. Chapter 1

Sealed Voice

When in doubt, hit a zombie in the nuts

Anarchy: OMG guys, dudes, dudettes, gays, homophobes, trans, okama, what ever I love you all, dudes! Immortal is now a freaking creature and sp00n finally showed his face! Did you guys see?! At first I didn't believe it cause after this long of noticing and understanding him as the horse man, you can't expect him to finally show his face. What ever man, I'm happy for Aleks and HORSE MAN SHALL FOREVER ROAM IN MY HEART! Onto the first chapter!

Oh and Reviews:

Guest: Im glad you like it so far! I have tons of plans for this story, so I'm very sorry if I'm taking forever to update.

Kittywizarr: It is the girl in the summary but unfortunately, you guys will not be meeting her until the creatures actually meet her in the story. So other than the prologue, she will not appear until the creatures reach the safe house where the survivors are. Thanks and your wish is my command!

~When in Doubt, Hit a Zombie in the Nuts~

"Augh... Why did we decide to do this again?" Kootra said as he kept his eyes on the road as the creatures yelled in the back as some of them looked in the back only to yell at Kootra to go faster. The zombies were running at them.

"How am I suppose to go faster when zombies are staggering towards the car and bodies under the car are slowing us down!" Kootra yelled back with an angry look on his face as he ran over five zombies.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW?! JUST DO IT!" Nova yelled with a frown.

"Calm down guys." Dan said carefully, knowing that if fights were to happen, everything would fall apart. All fun and games until someone is bit and turned into a zombie.

"We're doing this because we're trying to find some help." Max said in the back.

"Help? What help? Everything around here is dead! I'm worried for puppy cop and puppy chief! What would happen to them?!" Eddie or as others call him, Sly, freaked out his he gripped down on the seat. His precious dogs...

"Calm down man! You didn't even bring them with you!" Aleks, Sly's best friend said as he tried to give some sense into Sly.

"That true... But what if-" Ze started with a horrified look on his face only to be stopped by Kevin's bitch slap to the face.

"DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE. We can get through this. Everyone will. I'm pretty sure this shit is only happening on this island. It only happened this morning as far as I know. So it mustn't have spread that far. Besides... I'm pretty sure some people made it out. Alive." Kevin reasoned as he looked everyone in the eyes. It was silent but soon turned into smiles and sighs.

"You know what... You're right. Lets do this." Kootra said as he smiled at them through the rear view mirror only to be smiled back at.

"You wanna go? HUH?! YOU WANNA GO?!" SpOOn yelled from his window as a zombie was running right beside it. He rolled down the window and punched the zombie in the neck for it to go down and rolled the window back up and giggled.

"My butt is leaking." Nova said as he laughed along with Sp00n.

"What a 'vacation'." Seamus finally spoke up with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Seamus." Sly said with a giggle.

2 Hours Earlier

KOOTS P.O.V (not really, it's like based on him right now)

"AHHHHHHHHHH-"

Kootra sat up in his bed as soon as he heard the scream. He looked around in where he was. He wasn't in his room. Where was he? 'Oh yeah... Vacation...' He got out of bed and stretched out to get rid of the stiff aches in his bones. He really hadn't gotten in to the whole "vacation" idea. He and his friends apparently had different ideas about what a vacation was. His idea of a vacation would just simply being at home with his beautiful girlfriend, not on some tropical island with weird and obnoxious celebrities.

But his girlfriend managed to make him. Still, He was lucky he had gotten to sleep last night. Heck, any night. With all of the parties at the beaches and clubs playing insanely loud music, it was enough to drive anyone insane. Well what do you expect from a island that was practically named after the word 'Fun' and 'Paradise'. He walked over to the clothes on the floor and the messed up room and retrieved his watch that was on a nearby table dangling for dear life. He paused. As soon as he thought about the noise, he froze. Now he knew something wasn't right.

He listened carefully as he walked towards the door. And a frightening sound came to his ears. Silence. No celebrities arguing, no families telling their kids to be quiet while they were bounding down the halls. No beach parties or clubs. Nothing. It was like the world was on mute.

He made haste to get on his jeans and his backpack. He carefully took out his phone. 'No reception...' He turned it off and walked out before turning off the lights to his hotel room before heading out. He had to check out what was going on and find his friends too.

What trouble have they gotten to?

The hallway was barren. Some of the hall lights weren't even on, confirming that something wasn't quite right. Carts still full of luggage were scattered all over the hall, still full suit cases and duffel bags. But there were no people, no one was in sight. He walked down the hallway only to stop when he saw a pile of luggage blocked his way. The room to the left of it had its door wide open. It was dark and vacant. The lights were off. He needed to figure out what was going on.

"Hello?" He said. The room gave him no response. "Anyone here?" Where was everyone? He took out his miniature flashlight and turned it on and inspected the room. The beds were still there, nicely made, and more luggage was in the room, if the luggage was still here, then where are the people? He found a door to the adjacent room and pulled on the handle. Locked.

"If anyone's over there, I'm coming in. I'm... Nice." He said, trying to alert people if they were there. He grabbed the handle, set his feet back, and rammed the door with his shoulder, opening the door. He quickly looked around expecting to find other people. But once again, the room was dark and empty. No signs that anyone was here aside from the luggage scattered everywhere and the fact that they looked like they were in a hurry. He went out of the room and continued down the hallway. He felt a pleasant tropical breeze and followed the wind and sure enough found a balcony. He still had to find his friends. He turned off his flash light and walked out side. The warm heat felt relaxing as it always did around here. While wearing jeans in this heat sounds like torture, He did it a lot and have gotten used to it. And besides, he was wearing an undershirt.

Hs looked out towards the landscape before him. The view was amazing. He saw the clear blue water and lush green rolling hills and mountains. And on the beaches, he saw the vacation bungalows were some of the other tourists stayed. 'Maybe they're all down there. No way, not all of them. Still I should check it out-.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream. A man in swimming trunks suddenly fell from above followed by a woman. He leaped back from the railing.

"What the brown?" Kootra said confused and slightly horrified.

Something was definitely wrong. He needed to figure out what that was. He needed to get down there.

He looked around and saw an elevator. Or rather an elevator shaft. The elevator was right under it. It wasn't much, but he took it. He pried open a roof hatch and squeezed himself inside. As soon as he hit the floor the elevator shifted. He froze. Then something snapped and the elevator plummeted down. He fell over and grabbed a rail. The shriek of grinding metal pounded his ears and the fall was lifting him off the floor of the elevator. He passed floor after floor as the speed of the falling elevator picked up. The open elevator door showed lobby after lobby with sun light pouring in through the windows making a strobe light effect. Then BAM! It stopped. It hit something. It knocked the wind out of him as he coughed very hard. He looked up at the open door. People were on this floor. But something seemed odd about them. He was about to get to his feet as the people ran right at him but the elevator fell again to one more floor. This door was closed.

He laid on the floor of the elevator face first for a second, letting himself regain his breath. He finally got to his feet after a while. His legs felt queasy at first, but it quickly went away.

"Hey," a voice with a heavy Australian accent said over the intercom said. He jumped a little. "I can see you through the camera."

He looked at the camera and relaxed a little and gave it a slight wave.

"You feeling alright mate? No shakes? Fever? Chills?" the voice asked. He shook my head. And said,

"As far as I know... But who are yo-"

"Good. I'll introduce myself later. Right now we gotta get you the hell out of there. Do exactly as I say, okay? You're gonna have to trust me."

He hesitated but nodded, he need to get behind what was going on.

"First, you need to get hold of a weapon." The guy said. "Search in the maintenance storage room by the end of the corridor. I would move if I were you. Now."

The elevator door opened, the elevator was a little off, so he ducked and climbed out of there. As he walked down the corridor, I noticed something at the end of the hall way. Dead corpses. They were people in swimming gear. But their flesh was rotting and body parts were hanging out like ribs and bones. Blood was smeared on the floor near them. He flinched and held his breathe in. It stinked...

"What the brown happened to them?" Kootra whispered to himself.

There was a hall to the left and right of him. He didn't know which way to go.

Then he looked down one hall and saw people sprinting towards him in a stiff and primal fashion. Kootra stood there confused.

"It's the infected!" The voice shouted. "Run! Run for the storage room behind you!"

'The what?' Kootra didn't know what he was talking about, but at the same time, those people didn't look very friendly. So He took off down the hallway. 'The infected' right on his heels. One tripped over luggage. But these things were fast and they were gaining on him.

"Just a bit further." the voice shouted. He saw the door.

'I'm almost there.' I got to the door and slammed it shut. 'Whew!' Kootra was safe, for now. He looked down and found a tools at his feet. He shuffled through them, looking for a weapon like the guy said so. He picked up a slight rusty metal bat and swing'ed it around and smirked. He kicked the door opened and walked out.

He needed to find his friends.

To Be Continued!

Anarchy: Well... This is part one of this chapter. Why part one because the entire chapter is just too damned long! So yeah... Enjoy! Please R&R and sorry if they are out of character.


End file.
